Hidden Intentions
by DarkBloodSoul
Summary: Sakura finally is finishing up her training as she is assigned a mission that turns into a past problem risking not only her life but her comrade and tag along that hides powers that is the key to the past problem.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't close your eyes, never sleep never die…..  
Sakura's ivy green eyes became wide to adjust to the darkness of what she presumed was a room.

"Remember Sakura its, either a gen-jutsu or a dream, stay focus." Sakura curled her hands into a fist as she waited and listened to the noises, they were soft like a child but it wasn't one it was many, softly calling her name.

Sakura's hair blew back as she noticed it wasn't short anymore but long again.  
"Defiantly a gen-jutsu…..a grinned spread across her face as her feet slowly moved forward.

"If this is the best you can do, then I already one this battle." Sakura lifted her hand up reaching forward to only find glass.  
She relaxed again her hands feeling the cold glass, suddenly on the opposite side of the glass a hand reached up and laid still near hers only thing holding her back from touching it was the glass.

Suddenly a familiar face appeared as Sakura's heart raced.  
Her lips slowly moved to say his name under her breath, Sasuke-kun.

His dark black eyes became visible in the little light; he rested his forehead on the glass as so did Sakura both eyes locked.  
His breath made fog on the glass, as he did his other hand went up on the glass and slide up above his head. His lips moved as no voice could be heard but she could read what he was saying, "Don't close your eyes, never sleep never die…..

What he meant by that she wasn't sure but as this point she was playing with the minded game falling into the trap.  
"Sasuke, I've missed you was all she could say, but the words could not be drawn to her lips. She could only just stand there the coldness running threw her body as she was only in a white nightgown.

When she looked at his eyes it was as if she was looking at Naruto's warm hearted eyes, Sasuke's eyes always had a cold look upon them these were different, in other words this wasn't Sasuke and she was falling into another hopeless dream, only to wake up with a hollow heart.

Sakura's hand turned into a fist again as her silent screams went without nothing more then just a whisper. She threw her fist onto the glass to crack it, she lifted them up again and taking them right back down onto the glass. The glass cut her skin into the flesh as blood dripped down the side of her arm.

"Wakeup Sakura this is just a dream, its not real he isn't real none of this is…..  
Sakura open one eye to find herself not in her bed but head down on Tsunade's desk, she had been training the night before on reviving a fish, though the fish wasn't ever brought back the foul smell still remained.

Sakura rubbed her eyes as she yawned and pushed off the desk.

"I'm not backing down, I will complete this jutsu, no matter what." that was the first thought that came to her mind but yet the dream still remained in her head like a burn mark that breaks through the skin into the flesh only to keep a strong remembrances on what happen so that you can never forget.

"Sakura there you are what are you up to?" Tsunade noticed something in her that just didn't seem the same as the normal Sakura.  
"Noting I'm going to work on my gen-jutsu you taught me, her eyes wondered off as her head was down low.

"Still having trouble with it?" Tsunade put her hands on her hips as her lips moved to the side.  
Sakura's hands became tight as she nodded her head, "yea I' am." Sakura walk down the hall towards the garden with saying nothing more.

"Hum….I wonder what's wrong with her." Tsunade slipped her hands into her pockets as she walked into her office.

The soft flow of water in the stream made it a calming place to work, the fish moved about in the water as she noticed the movement there bodies went.

Her eyes became tight as she watched, they move left making the muscles in the body a right function, or in other words if I target the right side of the body for the fish I can release the poison bring them back to life, I can pass this jutsu!" Sakura smiled softly as she looked over to the bucket of dead fish.

"Tsunade, Tsunade!" Sakura ran into her office as she held a bucket in her right hand.  
"Yes?" Tsunade turned away from the window as she turned around from her chair.

"I mastered the jutsu, please teach me more." Sakura looked up to her, her and Tsunade's eyes matched and locked as Tsunade only nodded and stood up from her chair.

"Follow me, she walked over to a cabinet pulled open a base draw filled with notes and scrolls. She drew out a blood red scroll tied with black strings and a water symbol on the front of it.

"Read and master this once you do come to me and you'll be ready to move on with the next part." She tossed over the scroll towards Sakura as she caught it and bowed to Tsunade.

"Yes, Tsunade, Sakura left it as that as she walked out closing the door behind her.  
Sakura sat crossed legged as she unlatched the scroll and pulled the string off it fell the stone floor of the garden the scroll spread across Sakura's lap as she started to read the contents of the scroll.

"Bases of Gen-Jutsu, I thought I already learned about gen-jutsu….  
Sakura grew quite as she noticed it was not the same but something different, the only thing she could do was smile as she full on what she was going to do next something she new she could do and succeed. She pulled more of the scroll out as she was sucked in and kept reading


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura bit down on her lip as she pushed her hair behind her ear, her eyes paced back and forth as her mind slipped into other thoughts, the thought of seeing Naruto again to see herself being 16, instead of a 13 year old kid.

As she stood still staring at the little people showing step by step on the scroll the movements to make the jutsu, she on the other hand flashed back to when she was just starting out as a geniun, up to this point she hadn't gotten much stronger the thought made her forehead crease and her hands tighten upon the paper.

"I'm not the same, I cant, I wont fall back I wont become weak." She thought about the clown goof ball Naruto, how much he had change how he always stood his ground even when he fell on his face.

"I want to be like you Naruto, someone even though was not born with special gifted abilities can still be a ninja, or in your hopes a Hokage." Her eyes slowly lifted up as a grin came across her face, the thought of seeing herself being 30 years old being the Hokage could only pass as a smile, but someday she could make that a reality.

"Alright I like that idea, Sakura the 6th Hokage." A more promote wide spread grin came across her face as she put her hand down on the floor and pushed up.

She stood on her two feet and walked across the cold tile onto the soft grass. She slipped on her shoes walked over to the gate and walked out.  
She stood at the 3rd training ground as the memories flashed by slowly in her head.  
Sakura bent down and pulled out the scroll as it lay upon the ground.  
She pushed forward both her hands down flat together side ways as she first needed to concentrate her chakra to her hands.

Alright, come on Sakura…..

Now let's see….what was the herb Tsunade wanted, ah right Sutyo a green herb." Sakura bent down on her knees as she looked through the different herbs that were on the shelves in the green house.

"Hum, look who it is…Ino stood by in the door way leaning up on the lining of the door.  
"I'm not here for a pity fight Ino; I'm here for an herb for my training." Sakura only looked from the corner of her eye but never turned around towards Ino.

"You train, you can barley fight yet alone master any type of jutsu." Ino looked down at her nails as a cat like grin spread across her face.

"I liked you to back that up, come back in a couple of years with that same attitude and we'll just see who needs to give up training." Sakura reached forward and gently grabbed a hold of a small bush like plant in a clay jar as she wrapped it in her hand and pulled it out to examine it.

"It's about prep time for this herb, just what I need for my jutsu." Sakura held it up to the sun as it gave off a healthy green color. Sakura was making sure this plant was right for the medicine she was creating.

"What do you need that plant for?" Ino cocked her head towards the side as the under part of her eye curved showing in curiosity to what Sakura was doing.

"Simple, I'm making medicine; Lady Tsunade wanted it so that I could complete this jutsu, now how much would this herb be?" Sakura stood up from her knees as she only lightly turned to Ino holding both hands around the clay pot.

"About 10 royo…Ino stood still as Sakura walked over to a table placed the herb down reached into her pocket and pulled the amount. She placed it down on the table picked up her plant and walked away.

"That can't be the same Sakura is it?" Ino looked over watching Sakura fad down the hall and out the door.

Sakura you've been at this for days now, why not rest to regain your chakra." Tsunade stood next to Sakura as she had her head bent down and her lungs screaming for air.

Sweat dripped down her face and off her chin and nose, as her eyes looked up to the half burned tree.  
Blood dripped down from her fist and knuckles as she shook her head.

"I'm not stopping until I break through this tree, otherwise I can not become a ninja." Sakura pushed her head back up slammed her hands together to focus her chakra as she tried she felt the strain and the pull of the last bit of chakra running through her veins.

"Here is my last chance,…Sakura only whispered to herself as she threw her arm back and slammed her fist into the tree. The tree only cracked as so did Sakura's hands, blood splattered onto the tree and up Sakura's bare arms.

"Tsunade I can do this on my own, I don't need you to hold my hand." Sakura rewind her fist again and threw it into the tree again. She only got the same results more blood pulsed out of her hand onto the tree and onto her arms.

Her standing became Ill balanced and her eyes slowly started to close, the next thing she new her body was on the ground and she lay still motionless in the grass.

Sakura... a voice called her name once again like the normal taunting dreams she had.

Though she could not escape them she also saw that she can learn from it, most of her dreams showed her of her past her mistakes her fears, the crush dreams because of reality. Sakura stood still motionless letting the dream sink in and letting it play like a broken record playing the same thing over and over again in her mind.

Sakura slowly open her eyes as she lifted her head, tears came from her eyes as it rolled down off her cheek and into the ankle high water


	3. Chapter 3

"Why…why em I crying?" Sakura head held low as she wiped the couple of tears coming to the surface of her eyes. "You cry when you're hurt, why don't you see that?" A soft woman's voice called out towards Sakura.

"Shut up, I'm not hurt crying is for the weak, I don't want to be…to be weak." Sakura pushed down on the tears, as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "You're not weak by any means Sakura."

The woman stood near Sakura she had glowing white eyes her hair was pure white, her skin was a tan color and had markings colored in blue on her skin. "Who are you?" Sakura looked up to her as a faint smile came across her face. "I have no name, in all I'm not real I'm part of you." She spoke as if she was lying but not a single emotion came across her face.

"Why, why aren't you real?" Sakura looked up to her as she once again smiled more wide this time though. "I'm not what you are, I do not bleed I can not love, I'm just an image in your mind, like a spirit that burns within your soul to guide you when you need it." Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Does everyone have one of these spirits?" Sakura looked up to her as she nodded. "Of course, everyone's spirit is different, because like you like Naruto everyone is different. "Why, why do think I'm hurt, you said when you cry you're hurt." Sakura step towards her as she only blinked and then spoke.

"I see the pain your pushing yourself through, I'm glad your trying to become stronger, but these emotions your holding back will hurt you, they will rise to the surface and people will see the pain your in." the woman was definitely not a child but a young woman she had long hair, such a thin body.

Sakura reached forward to touch her face but it turned to mist. "I told you I' am not human just a spirit." Sakura frowned, for some reason it felt as if she had known this woman all her life. "Can you show me my future, please….Sakura wanted to know what she would be when she would grow older.

"I can not say, because the future always changes." She stood much taller then Sakura, she turned around and walked away as Sakura was confused. "Wait, don't go!" Sakura couldn't move her body she just stood there wondering.

"I…I don't understand."

Sakura's swollen hands touched the soft grass as she lightly gripped it and rolled over to wake up. The sun was just rising as the rays came barely threw the thick clouds. "Sakura, I have a mission for you." Tsunade stood above Sakura as Sakura looked up to her.

She stood up from lying down; Tsunade grabbed her hand as she pulled her up. "Heal your hands, take a shower and come in my office when you're done." Tsunade walked off as Sakura nodded her head.

A soft glow came from Sakura hands as the torn dark red flesh slowly reverted back into her soft white skin. She cracked her hands and knuckles to make sure it was as if her hands had never even been cut.

Sakura slipped her tank top off and her skirt, she slipped into the shower as the hot water beat down on her hair making her hair a dark pink color; it looked like a cherry blossom not ready yet to bloom.

Sakura stood in the shower solemnly thinking about that woman, what she said it hit her heart pretty hard. Sakura leaned up against the side of the glass wall and slowly closed her eyes, the image came back in her head and it was so hard to believe she had a spirit in her, yet alone everyone else too.

Sakura reached for the handle to turn off the water, she pulled back the curtain and reached over grabbed a towel and slipped it around her body. After she got dressed she walked down the hall, Sakura pulled back the door into the room as a young boy sat on top of Tsunade's desk.

Sakura, this is Saku, Saku this is Sakura. "I herd you were pretty, never thought you were this pretty." Saku jumped off the table as he stood much taller then Sakura.

He had deep sea blue eyes layered from light to dark; he had black hair that was like Sakura's except he had bangs like Naruto without his head band on.

He wore a black tank top with a black unzipped vest that showed from his elbow down with black fingerless gloves. He had baggy black pants with open toe boots that came all the way up to his knees there were chains and buckles on his boots.

"So em I doing the mission with Saku?" Sakura looked over towards Tsunade as she shook her head no. "Then what em I doing?" Sakura waited for an answer as Tsunade replied.

"You're being put to the real test, Rock lee tore his muscles again in the right leg and arm, and you need to re-attach the muscles to the bone." Tsunade crossed her arms as Sakura nodded. "This is my chance Sakura, don't blow it.

Sakura throat became dry to where it was the point of a desert. She walked up to the hospital her hands shaking; I know I can do this I know I can." Sakura kept thinking that to herself as she slowly walked up to the steps.

Her feet moved across and down the hall towards Lee's room that the nurse gave Sakura. Tsunade was there to make sure everything went well, if she could complete this then she could do healing on her own.

The thought of being a medical ninja made Sakura want to jump out of her skin, she remained calmed as she approached the door, grabbed for the knob and turned it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura leaned in on Lee as she looked at his arm, she could only help but smile since she knew what to do, this way Lee would be up in no time and she could finally move on to the next lesson.

The tissues in the joints they are torn by chakra, this wasn't a training accident Lee was fighting, something strong. There is poison in the fibers of his bones the outer layer it wont do anything much just cause streak pains it's a type of jutsu to confuse opponents so when they fight they do not know were the pain is coming from since it hits the nerviest system." Sakura spoke quickly as she made a session point in his skin.

"All I have to do is drain the poison, revert the muscles back into the right spots so that his arm will move when it is supposed to move, same thing with his leg." Sakura didn't give time to look up to Tsunade even though she would love to see the look upon her face. "Wow is this really Sakura, she has learned so much, I could see her when she is 30 she will be so strong." Tsunade spoke to her self as she watched Sakura's hands glow blue meaning she was draining the poison out of his bone matter.

Tsunade kept watching closely as it was as if she was looking at herself when she was a kid. "Don….the name seemed to rip the hole in her hallow heart, so much pain had been there so many tears, yet she could only smile. "Don, look at the village now, I know you would be proud." Tsunade spoke quietly to herself while Sakura slowly made her way down to the leg working on the muscles.

"The leg muscles are different then the arm, the arm muscles are more flexible since the arm can move up down and left and right, the leg can only go up or down, so in other words the muscles go tighter down on the leg given the right movement so Lee can keep moving as fast as he does with his ty-jutsu." Sakura kept moving her arms gently up and down his leg making sure each session point was correct in measurement and deep enough.

After about an hour or so Sakura was finally done, sweat dripped down her face as Tsuande gave her a white cloth to wipe it off.  
"Thank you Tsunade, Lee should be awake in about 3 days, he should be back to training in about 3 weeks." Sakura smiled at Tsuande as Tsuande handed Sakura something wrapped in a white cloth.

"What is this?" Sakura took it gently as she pulled it out. "It's my head band when I became a medical ninja; I want you to have it, since you're a medical ninja.  
Sakura's eyes went small as she held the black cloth head band in her hands. "I'm a medical ninja…….she remained quite as she couldn't believe this.

"Saku and you will be working together for now on think of him as your comrade; you and he will be assigned a mission here tomorrow." "Thank you lady Tsunade." Sakura pulled off her head band as she put on her new one. "I won't let you down, not again."

Sakura turned around and looked at Lee. She smiled lightly as she put her head band on the night stand by his bed. "Get well soon Lee." Sakura whispered it under her breath as she walked out the door as she walked out the door just like the older Sakura did with her more womanly figure her soft strong arms her long pink hair.

"Saku there you are, ready for the mission?" Sakura looked over at him as he nodded his head. "Of course I have a medical ninja, how can I not be ready for this mission. He had a strong deep voice that when he talked she couldn't help but stop and listen.

"I guess so, what are you?" Sakura turned to him as he leaned up against the wall of a building.  
"Me, I'm just a ninja specialized in variety of things, I don't just stay in one field." Saku looked up at Sakura as she nodded.

Sakura wasn't sure how to reply back so instead she nodded her head.

"Well I'm going to hang out at the bridge you care to join?" he looked over at Sakura as she nodded her head. Sakura sat on the railing of the bridge looking down at the water; it showed half of her and half of Saku. "Saku what is your full name?"

She looked over to him as he dropped something into the water watching the clear blue water ripple out like vibrations. "My name is Saku Zukno." He looked over towards her out of the corner of his eye as he once again dropped something in the water to watch it ripple out again.

"I already know your name I was told about you by a blonde hair boy I meant in the last village." "Uh…was his name Naruto?" Sakura leaned forward as he nodded his head.

"Yea, an really over hyper kid." Saku wasn't sitting on the railing he was leaning on it with his head bent down looking at the water. "That sounds like Naruto alright.

Sakura laughed to the thought of it as Saku let out a soft laugh under his breath.  
"So you were with him as a team being a geniun right?" Saku looked up at her as she nodded. "You're a chunnin now right? He kept looking at her as once again she nodded.

"Yea I am." She gave a faint smile as he smiled right back. "Cool so em I." he turned around so that his back rested on the railing; he cocked his head to the side so he could look at Sakura. "So how long do you think this mission will be?" Saku waited for a response as Sakura rolled her eyes while thinking. "Not sure depends on the mission what rank ect…"


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura could barely hold herself together as she slipped on her night dress and slipped into bed. She slipped the sheets over her chest as she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep. "You going to wake up anytime soon there?"

Saku sat on Sakura's window as he smiled watching her sleep. "Sakura wake up." He kept watching her as one eye slowly open. "Sasuke?" Sakura rolled to the side as she looked over and saw Saku sitting on her window sill her silk drapes blew back in the wind as his figure was all she could see.

"What time is it?" Sakura rubbed her eyes as she stretched and yawned.  
"Time to get up, and get ready." Saku watched her sit up as she pulled back her sheets.

"Why are you here?" Sakura yawned again as he shrugged his shoulders. He gave a soft velvet laugh that was so sweet to hear, his voice was amazing.Sakura only pushed it off to the side as she stood up and walked over to her closet.

Saku cocked his head to the side and grin as he quickly looked away.  
"I'll meet you at the gate…Sakura pulled out a black tank top as her eyes glanced over towards him. "Alright." He left it at that and was gone in a second.

"Something about him, something I like….Sakura whispered it under her breath as she relaxed and went back to look threw the outfits. Sakura was tired of the lame red and green short set she was wearing she pulled out different outfits, something that would make her look older. Sakura stood at the mirror as she put her hands on her hips.

I like it much better." Sakura grinned as she looked at herself again. She wore a black tank top a black choker around her neck white cloth around her elbows a white small skirt that wrapped around her black pants, they were just like her green but different color. She had opened toed black boots that came to her knees.

She finally slipped on black gloves and was satisfied. Sakura put a back pack around her shoulders as she walked out of the room. Something inside of her felt proud, she felt as if she had finally grew out of the back always watching Naruto and Sasuke doing the mission, well look who is doing the mission now, not just standing there being in the way always needing someone to protect her.

The more she thought about it the more it made her want to smile. She walked up to the gate. Saku stood motionless as he saw her. "Um…hi?" He looked over at her as she only smiled. "So what is the mission?" Sakura waited for a response as he pulled out a scroll. "Simple, there is a rouge ninja that needs to be stopped."

He looks like this; he pulled it out for Sakura to see. "Alright, dead or alive?" Sakura kept looking at the picture as he replied. "Not dead, Tsunade wants to talk to him, he has information on Orochimaru." Saku pulled the scroll back as Sakura nodded.

"This is a B rank mission; this guy doesn't go down with one blow." Saku loved challenge; the harder it was the more fun it was, just as Sakura liked it. "Sounds like fun, where is located, or last notified of being sighted?" Sakura eyes looked up to Saku, "The hidden mist village, its funny I was just there not to long ago."

Saku tucked the scroll back into his vest while making sure the scroll wasn't ripped. "Why were you at the hidden mist village?" Sakura and Saku started talking as they walked down the dirt path.

"Simple, Tsunade wanted me to hand a scroll containing information on the sound villages next movements so they could make sure Orochimaru wasn't making any sudden attacks, like he did on the sand village. You see he saw that the sand village was weakening so he took that chance and upon that chance he played there own game making them like pawns." Saku moved his hand around explaining it.

"I know of this because Sasuke is involved with Orochimaru." Sakura felt a hallow hit in her heart, but since there wasn't really much to the emotion of loving Sasuke it's not a pain that would hurt. To be honest Sakura's mind had long forgotten Sasuke, he was just a part of her past that she has taken to learn from and not repeat the same mistake.

"You know I have only known you for about 2 weeks but it feels as if I've know you for so much longer." Sakura pushed up on her pack back as Saku looked over at her.

"I know I feel the same way." Saku looked back at the dirt path as he wasn't sure what to think of Sakura; at this point he was focused on the mission. "So did you ever see Orochimaru?" Saku had a weird tone as he said Orochimaru. "Yes I have, I asked him to fight me instead he laughed and walked away from me."

Sakura's lips went to the side as she should have had hit him or something…. "You wanted to fight him?" Saku's fore head knitted as he was surprised someone would call out a person that strong. "I know it was foolish but I was trying to get back someone, someone I wanted to save." Sakura's voiced dropped in tone as she didn't want to say who.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Saku wasn't sure how to answer as he could only say what he thought was right. "It's not that big of a deal it's just something in the past. Sakura passed by him a smile as he was confused but smiled back. "I haven't been at the hidden mist village since I was 12."

"How old are you now?" Saku was curious about her age as she said 13 almost 14.  
"Hum, I'm already 14, I turned 14 about 2 weeks ago." He looked over at her again, she looked as if she could be 15 or 16.


	6. Chapter 6

Day turned into night as they were only a day away from the hidden mist village. "So where do you want to stop for the night?" Sakura turned towards Saku as he put down his bag. "I guess here, I'm not too much to care where I sleep."

He walked over to a tree as he grabbed the branch and pulled his body up and onto the branch. He leaned back rested on the tree and stretched out his legs. "So I see, hey tree boy want me to get water?" Sakura laughed to the thought of the name she had given him.

"Why yes sweet cheeks I would like that." He pointed and laughed at her as she cracked her knuckles swung back and slammed her fist into the tree, the force of the blow made the tree crack and come crashing down. "Don't call me sweet cheeks, got it?" Sakura held up one finger to him as he nodded his head.

"Alright I'll go get some water, be back in a little." Sakura turned her back from him as she disappeared down the path towards the stream. "Wow what a girl, more like a woman….Saku looked over at the tree she knocked down. "Note to self, do not get in this chicks way."

He shook his head as he walked over to a tree and re climbed it. Sakura bent down at the rivers bend as she open the little bottle taking in some of the water, as the bottle filled she closed the cap and tucked it in her back pack.

As she stood there on her knees she looked at herself in the reflection in the water. "Wow, look at me, I look so different." Sakura touched her face in the reflection as it rippled out then went back to looking like a mirror.

As she looked down one more time she didn't see just her, she saw something reflected off the moonlight. Sakura stood up, turned around. a strong feeling of tension, as the air grew tense.

she saw the reflection gleam off again, some was here. "Come out of the bushes now!" Sakura threw her hand down on the ground as she had focused all her chakra on the ground making a 10 foot cave in on the earth soil. The bush was completely destroyed as nothing stood behind it.

"What I knew I saw something or was I just seeing something?" Sakura's eyes tighten as she scanned the area; I know I can feel it." Sakura grew quite as her mind wondered about thinking about what she really saw.

Suddenly something tore threw her right arm as she was thrown back into a tree, her back smashed against the base of the tree as blood splattered out of her mouth.

Sakura grabbed her arm as blood ran down her hand and onto the ground. Sakura looked up to the guy who attacked her. He stood still as his sword dripped her blood, his face could not be seen as he wore a black cloak.

"I'm not here to fight you I'm here to tell you to stay out of my masters business, don't go to the hidden mist village you will regret it." his voice was like rusted chains, his sword went back around on his sash as he turned his back on Sakura. "Come on Sakura move, get up fight." Sakura struggled to move her body as a rusted laugh came deep from his throat.

"Go head and try to move, the poison from my sword has stunned your nervous system." Once again a deep laugh came from his throat as he walked into the darkness.

"You son of bitch, eh….Sakura grabbed her arm as she threw her head up. "I got to heal myself then tell Saku about this." Sakura let go of her bloodly shoulder as the pain shot threw her body.

"God it hurts, eh…" Sakura pushed her body up onto her knees as she lightly went over her bloody torn fleshed shoulder to heal the ripped tissue. As the skin reverted back the pain still remained not as strong but slowly it faded as so did the deep wound.

"If he thinks that will stop me he has another thing coming, but more importantly this guy has ninja's that does the work for him….great more opponents this should be fun." Sakura grinned to the thought of it as she stood up and moved her shoulder around.

She washed the blood off her shoulder and gloves, as she finished up she made her way back to Saku. "Hey there you are what took so long?" Saku sat still on the tree as his eyes noticed a dis-balance on Sakura's movements.

"Nothing it's just, this guy were after he doesn't go solo, so much for a rouge ninja eh?" Sakura sat down on the ground with her back up against on the tree. "What happened?" Saku jumped off the tree branch down onto the ground near Sakura.

"I'm fine." Sakura rubbed her shoulder as Saku reached up and touched the side of her face. Sakura's eyes got small as her face turned red, as Saku and her eyes locked on together. "I promise you I won't let anything happen to you, you're my comrade." A faint smile came across his face as Sakura stood motionless.

"Uh…she mumbled it under her breath as she couldn't believe he was touching her yet alone sitting this close to her. "Sakura are you sick?" Saku touched her forehead as Sakura could smell his sweet sent, he smelled like a light cotton.

The most amazing thing to look at was his eyes it was the most amazing color. "I' am not falling, no, no I'm not I wont even think like that straiten up Sakura." She sat up strait as she closed her mouth and nodded. "Yes I'm fine."

"Alright well get some sleep we are getting close to the hidden mist village." Saku stood up as he climbed back up on the tree and sat down, no sooner Sakura could hear soft whispers of him deep in sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura open one eye as the haze of the sun came down making her eyes glisten and her hair a bright lush pink color. Her body she found lay on the ground; she must of fell or rolled over onto the grass.

She rubbed her eyes as she yawned and stretched her body out. The sweet smell of moister and a light smell of flowers filled the air, she looked up to Saku as he slept curled up on the tree, and he looked like a little kid as his arms were wrapped around the tree branch.

"I'll let him sleep; Sakura spoke quietly to herself as she sat up and leaned on the tree branch and just sat there looking up at the skies thinking about her mother. She knew that she would never get her mother back even though it would be nice to know what she was really like, since her mother died to the nine tailed and she was only 3 months old she was never able to hear or at least remember her mothers voice, all she had to even know about her was a picture her father gave her.

"I wonder if she too was a medical ninja, if she was a great shinobi." Sakura gave a faint smile as she thought of following her mothers footsteps live her life to protect the very same village that her mother did as she gave her life for the village.

"Sakura are you awake?" Saku had his head hung down as his face was right in front of Sakura's. Yes I' am, you going to get up now?" Sakura closed her eyes as she laughed. "Hmm, of course I have to."

Saku tried to pull himself up but instead he fell over and onto Sakura's lap. "Sorry lost balance." Saku rubbed the back of his head as Sakura laughed again shaking her head.

Saku put his hands on her legs as he pushed up and onto his knees then onto his feet. He looked down at Sakura as he held out a hand to her.

Sakura lifted her hand up as she gripped onto Saku's firm hand; his fingers went around hers as he pulled her up onto her feet. "Here, Saku handed her, her back pack as she took it and slipped it around her shoulders.

The air had become colder, she noticed the sky had looked so clear just not but a couple of minutes ago now it became dark, dull and covering the sun.

"Looks like a storm, either that or its going to snow." "It's not cold enough for that…" Sakura put a finger to her lip as her eyes rolled to the corner. "Hmm, well I'm only guessing."

Saku stuck his hands in his pockets as him and she walked quietly. "Hey Saku, do you think you could tell me about your past?" Sakura looked over at him as he shrugged his shoulders.

His lips went to the side as so did his eyes, he mumbled a bit and just said, nothing special. "So how was your childhood?" Saku was curious about her just as she was curious about him. " I had a bad childhood." Sakura frowned to the thought of it. "What happened?" Saku's under part to his right eye curved as Sakura explained.

"Thanks to this big forehead people mocked me so I had bangs hang over my head to hide this, on top of that I was weak and people used it against me." Sakura looked at the ground ashamed of herself.

"I think your fine just the way you are, nor do you have a big forehead." Saku smiled at her as she gave one back.  
"Is that all about your child hood?" Saku looked over at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Basically, I also never had a mother just a father." Saku wondered the reason to what could have happen. The main one he thought just the same as what killed his parents the nine tail.

"I guess it was the nine tailed that killed your mother?" Saku kept his hands in his pockets as Sakura nodded her head. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Saku could remember as he actually saw his mother fall on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Sakura stopped as she looked up to the sign. "Naruto Bridge…..

"Sakura protect the bridge builder…. Sasuke!" Sakura's mind flashed memories her mouth hung lightly open as she started at the sign and kept remembering "Naruto….I'll destroy you, "You must not blame me…..hidden mist jutsu." Zabuza, Haku, Kakashi, all them, all there voices replayed in her head.

"Sakura you alright?" Saku turned to her as she looked over to him. "Yes I'm fine I'm just remembering are first mission." Sakura's hair blew back in the wind as Saku put his hand on her shoulder.

"I remember my first mission with my team." Saku looked up with her as his hair blew back in the cool wind while they stood in silence.  
"Excuse me are you from the hidden leaf village?" a young woman wearing a white dress bare feet white eyes and white hair stood not fare off in the distance.

"Uh…Sakura drew her attention over to the woman as she had her hands cupped at her breast. "Your looking for Inuzu aren't you?" She stood still her dress blowing around showing most of her legs. She had light bright skin making her look as if she was an angel or something. "Inuzu?" Sakura wasn't sure who that was. "Inuzu is the rouge we are after." Saku stepped forward as the woman did the same.

"Please don't mention about me, otherwise he will kill me." The woman look frightened as Sakura noticed starches all along her body. "Did he do that to you?" Saku had his hand half way out as she nodded.

"Please you have to stop him….." She lowered her head as Saku and Sakura ran up to her. As they got close she lifted her head. Her eyes were so white nothing Sakura had ever seen before, this woman was nothing more then a child. She looked to be about 10 or 9.


	8. Chapter 8

"This kid…Sakura put her hand on her shoulder as she got light red coloring on her glove. "Want us to take you back to your family?" Sakura bent down to her eye level as she shook her head. "Why not?" Sakura wasn't sure why she wouldn't want to.

"I'm from the snow village Inuzu killed them, I came her by force." She looked down on the ground as Sakura asked why. "I don't know, I couldn't understand why he wanted me he said I was a tool."

The little girl was shaking as she had her hands together wrapped around her tiny frail body.  
Saku put his arms around her as he picked her up. His hands went under the curve of her legs and the other one on the back of her head.

"Well take you some where warm for right now, then well get you back home. Saku tried to make her feel better, but instead it just made things worse. She grabbed onto his shirt as she shook her head.

"I don't want to go back home, nobody wanted me there, what's the point if no one cares?" This girl wasn't making much sense to Saku but Sakura understood. Sakura stood up off her knees as she looked at the poor thing.

"What is your name?" Sakura walked up to Saku as her eyes looked down and at the girl.

"My name is Ila, her voice was soft but loud enough to hear. "Don't worry Ila your safe now." Sakura pushed back her bangs as she noticed a white diamond on her head. "what is this?"

Sakura touched it lightly as she kicked her legs and shouted in pain. "I'm sorry." Sakura took her hand away as it gleamed and glisten. "I was born with this thing nobody would ever tell me why I have this."

Ila became more relaxed as she sat in Saku's arms and looked up to Sakura. Sakura studied Ila as she had such white hair it was so clear and strait she had bangs that hung over her fore head near her eyes but her hair parted at the diamond.

She had frail arms and legs; she looked like a walking pole. Her eyes were the most eye catching to anyone who would look at her, so white it was like looking at new fallen snow not a foot step in it. "So this Inuzu dude is a psycho, how could he even hurt a child." Sakura felt so bad looking at the scratches along her body.

"So do you know where Inuzu is?" Sakura's voice came out softer then normal as Ila nodded her head.

"Please don't make me go back there, I cant." She tucked her head into Saku's shirt as Sakura shook her head. "We need you, you know where he is." She stressed her words as much as she could but she knew that would not be enough for her to go with them.

"I came here to tell you he is in the snow village, not the hidden mist village." Her words came out a little mumble as Saku's eyes looked up at Sakura.

"I guess were going to the snow village." Sakura's eyes slowly looked up to Saku as he gave her the same look.

"I guess so….." Saku's lip moved over to the side as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Were dealing with someone strong, this was defiantly not what Tsunade thought this mission was." Sakura put her hands on her hips as she thought about what to do next.

"We should go into the hidden mist village get her some warmer clothes, and you should heal these scars on her." Saku bent down on his knees as he put her on her butt on the ground. Sakura bent down next to her as she put a hand to her.

Sakura's hand lightly went around her wrist to check her pulse. The beat sounded normal, Sakura's hand moved gently down her throat to make sure her throat was not damage.

"I don't see any physical damage besides the scratches." Sakura's hand lightly glowed blue as she ran her hand down Ila arms then her legs. "Saku watched as he seemed almost fascinated by what Sakura was doing, medical nin-jutsu was one of the rare jutsu's not everyone could do it.

Ila eyes became relaxed and less tense as she sat still taking in slow deep breaths. The wind started to pick up as Sakura could see her own breath. That should do it for now.

"It's starting to get dark, let's go." Sakura's hand slipped lightly under Ila's back as her other hand went under the curve of her knees as she lifted her off the ground.

Ila rested her head against Sakura's chest as her hand curved around and lightly gripped onto Sakura's shirt. As Sakura and Saku made there way across the bridge, they noticed something was wrong. "Mist, why is it getting so foggy?" Sakura's foot steps faded as so did the bridge as every step dragged her deeper into the heart of the mist.

"Saku, do you feel it too?" Sakura glanced over to Saku as he nodded his head. "This….This doesn't feel like normal mist it feels like a jutsu or something." Sakura stopped walking as she looked around.

Ila deep breaths and light snores made up for the absence of noise, everything else were dead quiet. "We can't stop walking; we have to get her some where before she gets sick." Saku looked over at Ila as her skin was a light color and showing all her veins.

"You're right let's go." Sakura and Saku picked up there pace. "What do you think that Inuzu guy wanted with this child?" Sakura's eyes reflected the little light in the mist as Saku knew exactly what Inuzu wanted with her.

"Its that diamond, it's the source of her power she must have a demon inside of her otherwise she would have those cat ears on her head." Sakura mouth hung lightly open as she looked down at her. "What cat ears?" Sakura saw no cat ears as Saku smiled and shook his head. "I'll show you them once we get to the village." Saku saw the end of the bridge as he started to move a little quicker.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura lay down Ila as she sat motion less. Saku stood by Sakura's side as he noticed Sakura was going to or holding back tears. "What's wrong Sakura?" He put his hand on her shoulder as she shook her head.

"It's nothing I just whish we could do more for her, I still whish I could understand this whole situation, its so confusing." Sakura crossed her arms as she watched Ila deep in sleep giving light breaths of air as she had her hand lightly holding to the blanket.

"I'm sure we'll find out." Saku put his arms around Sakura's neck as his chest touched Sakura's back. Sakura's heart stopped beating as she had no idea what to say or do, so she just stood there, letting the moment slip by her and enjoying it.

"Saku, you said she had cat ears so me them." Sakura bent down and pulled her hair back to see she had no ears on the side of her face, instead she saw torn flesh on top of her head. "She tore them off."

Sakura noticed the ears were growing back. "Poor kid, she probably confused, just like Naruto." Sakura remembered when Naruto told Sakura about his past. "Lost in this world, just trying to make it by, just trying to find a purpose a reason for living."

Sakura touched the dried blood flesh as she felt white soft fur replacing the torn flesh. "Ila, I wonder if her name means something." Sakura whispered it under her breath as she stood up.

"It does, it's a name given to those who are not real, the ones that are mistakes." Sakura's eyes went small….her lips slowly moved as she couldn't believe anyone would just label a child. "Don't worry about it Sakura its alright." Saku could tell she was sensitive about these things; he didn't want her getting worked up over something that could be fixed.

"But I want to know about her mother her father, and what does this diamond mean?" the diamond glowed a soft white glow as it faded back and just glisten off the light from the lamp. "Why not you go get some clothes for her, I'll stay here with her." Saku gave a smile as he was trying to lighten up the depressing tense mood. "Alright."

Sakura stood outside as the town was so much different it was flourishing compared to how it use to look. She picked up a long sleeved dress and black boots. As she reached into her pocket for the money she noticed her wallet was no longer there.

"Uh….where did I put it?" Sakura felt around her pocket as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to Lee. "Uh…Lee?" Sakura was surprised he was here; he held a change pocket as he held out to Sakura.

"Here you dropped this, nice to see you Sakura. Lee turned around and walked away with no more words to say. "Uh…thanks, Sakura drew her attention back to the woman waiting for the money.

Sakura slipped in the inn as she saw Saku passed out on the bed he looked like he was deep in sleep. Sakura lay down the clothes next to Ila as she sat in the chair between the two beds watching them sleep.

Sakura felt a bump on her forehead as Saku knocked on her forehead to wake her up. Ila laughed as she watched. "Hey sleeping beauty going to wake up anytime soon?" Saku laughed to the thought of it.

"Yes I'm up." Sakura kept her eyes shut as she moved her stiff arms. Sakura looked up to see his face as she looked to the left to see Ila she change into the clothes Sakura lay out on the bed.

"We need to find a way to the snow village do you know any ways?" Saku kept looking at her as she shook her head." Only way to do that is go by ship. Sakura yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Ship eh…" Saku rubbed his chin as he thought of a way to get a ship. "You're not thinking of stealing a ship are you?" Sakura sat up as she locked eyes on him. "No, that's the farthest thing from my mind."

Saku looked out the window as the hidden mist village was completely surrounded by water. "I bet we can get on aboard one, what do you think?" Saku kept staring out the window as his hand was resting on Sakura's leg.

"Saku move your hand I need to get up." Saku stood up and took his hand off of Sakura as he stood next to Ila who was on her stomach lying on the bed. "Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ila looked up to both of them as they shook there head. "Odd what are you two, I know you're both ninja's but like elites, noobs?"

Her eyes looked up to them both as Sakura noticed the cat ears on her head were back small but still growing. "Were just ninja's." Saku shrugged his shoulders as Sakura nodded. "So are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ila looked up to them dully has eyes gleamed giving them a glisten diamond color.

"Huh?!" Saku mouth hung open as Sakura blushed. "No, we are not boyfriend and girlfriend, we are just comrades, and she is my partner." Saku looked over to her as she kept blushing.

Sakura brushed up against the wall as Saku looked over to the side. "You sure this one is going to the snow village?" Sakura eased in on the conversation of the two men as they talked about the ship.

"So this is a round off eh?" he stuffed his hands into his pockets as the other one crossed his arms and his eyes could not be seen. "Yes its taking, fruit or something to the snow village, I don't know anyone who could even live there."

He shook his head as the other one grin. "Did you hear, that crazy rouge dude Inuzu killed the next in line princess, such a shame." He shook his head a bit as the other one kept still. "She was what a kid?" they both grew quiet as they walked over to the ship.

"Snow princess, but I already dealt with that, was there another one? Sakura's eyes glanced around as Ila took in a deep breath. "Hidden leaf village what are you doing here?" A voice called out to them that sounded so familiar but yet so distant.


End file.
